


Adventures of MI5 & NCIS Special Agent Jenno Daniels ( DC / LA )

by Jenno



Series: Adventures of MI5 & NCIS Special Agent Jenno Daniels [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Bones (TV), Bull (TV 2016), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenno/pseuds/Jenno
Summary: A case in LA brings back memories for  Jenno from her past which she wishes to forget it doesn't help that the case before the one in LA already brought up a lot about her past including her previous identity and activities before the age of 18 that her team now know about including the new team forensic psychologist Jack who Jenno doesn't know whether she can trust her or not yet well according to Jenno's close friends she can trust Jack so throughout the story you see how the trust starts to develop between the pair.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the majority of these characters since they are either from Tv shows , Books or Youtubers I like.

Character List of Adventures of MI5 / NCIS Special Agent Jenno Daniels DC / LA  
NCIS LEADERSHIP

Leon Vance - Ncis Director , Knows of both Jenno’s identities , known Jenno since she was 17 , knows about Jenno’s mild PTSD issue and knows about Jenno’s past issues when 14 & 16 since she told him. One of the very few people Jenno trusts explicitly in any situation to have her back when or if she needs it. 

Hetty Lange - Special Operations manager for Los Angeles team , known Jenno since 17 , knows about Jenno’s as well as her brother Alex and sister Jay history with MI6 as well as the fallout due to what happened to Jenno when she was 16 , kept up to date with all 3 of the remaining Riders well Daniels now since she cares for them all , knows about the PTSD issue with Jenno she introduced her to Nate since then she never regretted introducing the pair to each other especially with the close bond they have formed with each other and have remained close friends to this day. 

NCIS MCRT DC TEAM

Jethro Gibbs - Team leader , known Jenno since she joined the team over 2 years ago , knows about Jenno’s remaining blood family as well as both her unit & D unit , Knows about her close friendship with Dr Brad Pitt & Dr Jason Bull who is Tony’s half brother , Knows about Jenno’s masters in forensic psychology soon to be doctorate in about 6 months , knows about Jenno’s mild PTSD issue due to bad case which ended up Jenno telling him and Tony about the issue as well as loads of other bits from her past , Jenno trusts him to watch her back when she needs or wants it. Gibbs knows if Jenno is refusing to see a medical doctor when she is injured best to not fight with her over it best to call Brad , Jason , K unit medic Snake , Lion (Danny) not forgetting either of Lion’s brother’s Tiger (Carson) and Lynx (Mike) to deal with it since they will have a lot more luck then he would to get her to see a medic or a doctor any day of the week.

Tony Dinozzo - Senior Field Agent , known Jenno since she was 17 , worked with Jenno when she worked in LA , knows about her past the most out of the team along with Leon , knows about the PTSD issue , hangs out with Jenno as well as the people she lives with a lot outside of work , recommended her to Gibbs to join the team , has a masters in forensic psychology , knows how to deal with Jenno’s anxiety or panic attacks , best friends with Jenno’s other psychologist Dr Lance Sweets , knows about Jenno doing her Doctorate in Forensic Psychology as well as what her dissertation topic is on and finally Jenno trusts him the most out of the whole team. 

Tim Mcgee - Special Agent & Tech genius of the team , knows about Jenno’s past due to case before LA one this includes who her brother & sister are , occasionally hangs out with Jenno outside of work , has met both K & D unit and helps Jenno out when she has writers block for any stories she is writing such as the Adventures of Special Agent Jenno Getz and Jenno trusts him. 

Ellie Bishop - Special Agent & Team analyst , knows about Jenno’s past due to case before LA one , hangs out with Jenno outside of work , has met K & D unit including Alex & Jay , good friends with Fox (Ben) , hangs out with Tony outside of work normally ends up being movie nights , she thinks Eagle is the most hyper person she has met apart from Abby and Jenno trusted her the fastest out of all the members of the team she didn’t know before since they instantly clicked when they met for the first time. 

Abby Sciuto - Ncis Forensic Scientist , knows about Jenno’s past due to case before LA one , occasionally movie night with Jenno , Tony & K & D unit , met Tony’s brother Jason , gets along with Eagle even when he is extremely hyper and good friends with all team Gibbs & Eric. 

Special Agent Dr Jack Sloane - Ncis & MI5 Forensic Psychologist , M put her into Ncis to give Jenno a Psychologist within the same office to talk to and to eventually trust , Trained with Mike and Jason , Jenno eventually trusts her after the plane incident , knows about Jenno’s past due to case before LA one , Met K & D unit and hand to hand combat training with Yassen , eventually helps Jenno out with cold case & dissertation. 

Dr Donald Mallard ( Ducky ) - Head Medical examiner , knows about Jenno’s past due to case before LA one , team psychian except for Jenno who sees Brad , worked for NCIS the longest apart from Gibbs , occasionally does psychological assessments of the team for Gibbs well except for Jenno since she avoids them as much as possible , close friends with Gibbs due to knowing a lot more about him than anyone else on the team. Jenno trusts him to an extent just not to physically or psychologically examine her due to her past. 

Jenno Daniels - Ncis & MI5 profiler , profiler for K & D unit when needed , K unit member , Masters in Forensic Psychology , 6 months until Doctorate in Psychology , SAS name Cheetah , Best friends with Danny aka Lion , trained with Yassen & Jack , close friends with Jason who is Tony’s brother & Jenno’s 1 of 2 16 year old psychologists & helped her through her first breakdown the first night at Brecon Beacons when 15 with help from Mike , close bond with Nate 2 days into knowing him due to 3rd LA case disaster which involved her having to have psych evals & therapy sessions with him , lives with K & D unit as well as Jason & on occasions Nate & Yassen , loves playing modded Minecraft games as well as watching other youtubers play them , all time favorite youtubers are FrizzlenPop & Jerome ASF , used to be known as Jenno Rider before she changed her name when she was 18 to Jenno Daniels after hers as well as her 2 twin brothers legal guardian Ben Daniels aka Fox , apart of MI6 due to blackmail since 15 but left along with Alex , Jay & Ben 2 months before she turned 17 they all became MI5 instead with that Yassen became her misson partner & trainer and created AK system which is a highly advanced artificial intelligence system when she was 13 since she was bored.   
Photographic / Eidetic memory and has 200 IQ. Was apart of the LA team from 17 - 19 years old then moved to DC team. Likes to spend any of her free time when not working in Los Angeles or New Orleans. 

NCIS LOS ANGELES TEAM 

G Callen - Team leader of LA team , undercover specialist , Jenno’s old team boss before moving to DC team , good friends with Gibbs and knows about Jenno’s past since it was the LA team that rescued her when she was 16 along with K & D unit.

Sam Hannah - SFA LA team , Apart of the rescue team to rescue Jenno when she was 16 , Jenno’s main sparring partner when she worked with the LA team and the person who made sure Jenno attended any psych sessions she had with Nate at the time even if it involved him carrying her into Nate’s office which happened quite a bit when it comes to any type of psych evaluations or therapy. 

Kensi Blye - Field agent of LA team , shooting expert , Jenno’s shooting practise & on occasions hand to hand combat practise partner when in LA , apart of the rescue team to rescue Jenno when she was 16 , fiance to Deeks and Jenno’s second closest friend on LA team. 

Marty Deeks - Undercover specialist of the team , field agent , used to be a cop liaison with Ncis team before transferring to team a week after Jenno joined DC team , knows about Jenno’s past , Kensi’s fiance and has a dog named Monty which Kensi loves to pieces.

Nell Jones & Eric Beale - Computer techs for the team , occasionally go out into the field with a member of the team , tech experts , only ones who know how to get into the AK system due to Jenno giving them a password for emergency use only , knows about Jenno’s past including her last name before she changed it and are both in a relationship with each other. 

Nate Getz - Team Psychologist , Jenno’s psychologist when 17 after bad 3rd LA case for Jenno , Ncis psychologist Jenno has known the longest & has last the longest since all others Jenno has been forced to seen do not last even 30 minutes into a session , introduced to Jenno by Hetty , Jenno & Nate bond continued to develop even after she left to join DC team they check up on each other as regularly as possible , Jenno’s closest friend on LA team , helps Jenno with parts of her psychology work when she needs help and he is like another older brother figure to Jenno. Jenno’s partner when she had to work a case in New Orleans when she was 18 with the New Orleans NCIS team. 

NCIS New Orleans Team

Dwayne King Pride - Supervisory Special Agent and Agent in Charge NCIS New Orleans , Jenno and Nathan’s mentor and Father figure.

Christopher LaSalle - Senior Special Agent , Jenno & Nathan big brother figure.

Nathan Luca - Special Agent , Team profiler , Wolf’s ( James ) younger brother , Nickname Mini Nate or Nate

Outsiders 

K Unit - Wolf Team leader ( James ) , Snake Medic ( Eric ) , Eagle Weapons expert ( Matt ) ,   
Fox ( MI5 / SAS / Ben / legal guardian to Alex , Jay & Jenno ) , Cub ( MI5 / SAS / Alex / Jenno’s younger brother & Jay’s twin ) , Falcon ( MI5 / SAS / Jay / Jenno’s younger brother & Alex’s twin ), Cheetah Profiling expert ( NCIS / SAS / MI5 / Jenno / older sister to Alex & Jay ) and Bobcat communication expert (Sky). 

D Unit - Lion Team Leader / Medic ( Danny youngest brother to Carson & Mike, Jenno’s Best friend , SAS full time) , Tiger Communications expert ( Carson Danny’s middle brother / SAS full time ) , Lynx Team Profiler / SAS Psychologist ( Mike oldest brother to Carson & Danny , Jenno’s psychologist since she was 16 / helped Jenno through breakdown when 15 on first night at Brecon Beacons with help of Jason / SAS psychologist part time along with Cedar Woods Psychologist ) , Shark ( Scott ) Weapons expert SAS full time , Monkey ( Ryan ) Team strategist SAS full time , Leopard ( Austin ) Medic SAS full time , Lizard ( Tom ) Hand to Hand combat expert SAS full time , Vulture ( Daniel ) Language expert SAS full time. 

Note : K unit & D unit full timers do missions together , Both units live together and are a big dysfunctional family unit. This includes on occasions Dr Jason Bull not SAS unit member but is SAS psychologist & works at Cedar Woods with Mike. Anx 1 - Anxiety attack / Issue , Night 1 - nightmare or bad dream  
Mini Nate Jenno's nickname when she joined Ncis La team as a profiler 2 years between 18 - 20 years old then joined team Gibbs the day before 21st birthday been on team for 2 years 4 months so far.

Dr Brad Pitt - Doctor at Brecon Beacons , Jenno’s doctor since she was 14 years old , used to work at Bethesda hospital , Medical Doctor Jenno trusts the most , knows about Jenno’s past , Tony’s doctor and knows the majority of Jenno’s tricks to hide that she is in pain or injured. 

Dr Jason Bull - Tony’s younger half brother & Jenno’s other psychologist since she was 16 & first psychologist she trusted due to event 1st night at Brecon Beacons when she was 15 a week after told about uncles death , close friends with Jenno & her main source for help with her dissertation for her Forensic Psychology Doctorate course , works with Mike at Cedar Woods , part time SAS Psychologist and Jenno’s main person she goes to when she wants to be hypnotised. 

Dr Lance Sweets - FBI Psychologist associated with Behavioural Analysis Unit , met Jenno when she was 20 when DC team worked with BAU on a case , Jenno’s psychologist after case with BAU team since Nate is away and no other Psychologists available plus Leon & BAU Unit leader noticed the trust developed between the pair during the case working together , Knows about Jenno’s history due to epic breakdown she had after case inprivate with him. 

Dr Gordon Gordon - Retired FBI Psychologist , Jenno’s Doctorate in Forensic Psychology lecturer and good friends with Dr Lance Sweets. 

Dr Seb Coulter - Good friends with Brad & Jenno and Psychologist who works with Brad on occasion as well as Jenno’s go to person to help with her current Doctorate work or needs to talk to someone outside of her usual ones.

M - Director of MI5 , Jenno’s big boss , Danny / Carson & Mike’s Dad , Knows about Jenno’s history and he recruited Jenno / Alex / Jay and Ben to MI5 after MI6 disaster , knows about the AK system and chose Yassen as Jenno’s trainer as well as occasional mission partner. 

Yassen - MI5 agent 3rd in charge , Jenno’s trainer hand to hand combat & shooting as well as other weapons training , Jenno’s MI5 mission partner , knows all about Jenno’s past even the big undercover mission when she was 16 where she met him and he helped her escape to get medical treatment with the help of K / D unit and Ncis LA team.


	2. Private Plane Journey to Los Angeles

It is 10 : 00 Wednesday morning Jenno as well as the rest of the NCIS team she is on as well as the new forensic psychologist are currently 1 hour into the 6 hour flight to Los Angeles to help out the La NCIS team with a case all of the the team are looking forward to seeing and working with the La team again especially Jenno since she has not seen them for a month due to working back to back cases at work and whenever she is not working she is working on her dissertation for her doctorate in forensic psychology course well that work only started 2 weeks ago even though she is doing a tough dissertation topic due to experiencing the topic she is doing the dissertation on twice in her life already but she doesn't regret choosing the topic at all since she gets to write about something she already has experience.

The topic of Jenno’s dissertation is Psychological effects of Torture trained v untrained. Jenno is hoping to include how to notice the signs of illnesses for example PTSD which she has a mild version of it since the age of 14 well diagnosed with it at 16 but the psychologists who diagnosed her with it thought that the 14 year old experience is the main cause of the PTSD to appear which should of been treated then but Jenno refused to talk about her experience of torture when she was 14 in detail to any one due to her trusts issues. The only reason a few people know about her PTSD is due to her having a similar but a lot worse experience when she was 16 and she got admitted to a specialist PTSD centre to be treated she did accept the help of the 2 psychologists assigned to her on the 2nd day she stayed there and since then she has kept in contact with those 2 psychologists and does occasionally have therapy sessions with either of the 2 of them due to them actually living with her as well as 2 SAS units and both her younger brothers how that happened is another story completely. The only ones work wise in the DC office that know about the mild PTSD issue that Jenno has are Tony and Leon who is the director of the agency. The only reason those 2 people know about it due to Jenno telling them about it when she was 17 when she worked a case with them in LA 4 months after being released from where she stayed to be treated for her PTSD. Jenno doesn’t know if Jack the new forensic psychologist for the DC office knows about her mild PTSD issue or not but then Jenno remembers that over a week ago they all got told about her past as Jenno Rider and since then she has not talked to her team or her MI5 boss at all since she is a bit pissed off with her past being revealed but after a while she understood why it needed to be done especially since the case involved her younger brothers as well as her close friend well more like legal guardian since the age of 17. Jenno could tell that after the 2nd day of her not talking to the team they were getting worried as well as concerned about it especially Tony & Leon. Jack is a bit worried too even-though she doesn’t know Jenno that well but she can tell something is bothering Jenno which she should talk to someone about but Jack knows from both Jason and Mike that Jenno will not talk about something unless she wants too well unless you get Danny Mike’s brother as well as Jenno’s best friend involved then she may talk about it sometimes that trick works other times it doesn’t if it doesn’t work you just have to be patient with her she will talk when she is ready not before.

What none of her team know is that there is a reason Jenno has not talked for a long period of time that is because she went to see Dr Brad Pitt that evening of her past being revealed the reason she went to see him is because her throat has been hurting most of the day and once Brad checked it out he gave her medicine for her throat and he ordered her not to talk for at least a week to let it heal and he would check the following week to see if it is any better ; which he did on the Monday night and he said she is fine to talk again which she is grateful for so she thanked him and gave him a hug which he hugged her back which she appreciated a lot especially when her team have been trying to get her to talk for the past week and of course it has been unsuccessful. Luckily her home lot didn't make her talk since Brad notified them about the reason why she couldn't talk when he came round after she see him on that Monday night and the home lot agreed to keep an eye on her and makes sure she doesn't aggravate her voice if she has to use it at all at home which Brad is grateful for since he knows Jenno will follow doctors orders and her house lot will make sure she does too especially 4 of them since 2 are medics and the other 2 are psychologists and one of the medics is her best friend and she will do as he orders her to.

Meanwhile back on the plane it is 10 : 05 Jenno noticed she is starting to get a bit of anxiety which she knows is not a good thing at all she wishes she wasn't on a private plane right now with her team otherwise she would of called any of her 3 main psychs to tell them about it but then she realised all 3 of them are busy at work and the only other psychologist she has a lot of trust in and knows about the anxiety as well as the probable reason for it on this day particular is probably still working on the undercover case he went on only a month ago and it is the team he works with that Jenno as well as the rest of her team and Jack are going to be working with on this case well whatever the case is about that is. Jenno hopes it is not a case type that she is thinking that it is but knowing her luck it is all she hopes that it is that type of case is that Nate is back so she can work with him on the case not by herself or with Jack. Jenno misses him a lot which is a bit strange since she is not the biggest fan of being psychoanalysed like she normally is when with Nate but to be honest Jenno would rather be psychoanalysed then doing another case like the last one in a hurry. Just then with her thought of Jack her anxiety got a bit worse she is wondering why that is it is not like she has talked to her at all since she joined the team 2 weeks ago well 2 weeks 3 days that specific day she remembers what Mike as well as Jason said to her when she ran off to them on that Monday while her past was being revealed to the team she remembered that she got told by Mike that Jack done training with him as well as Jason and that they both trust her a lot and that she should trust her too.

**Flashback to day of Jenno’s past revealed work wise**

It is 10 : 00 Jenno as well as the rest of team Gibbs are hard at work researching information about the case which they only received 1 hour ago just then a familiar voice to Jenno spoke out in the bullpen which caused Jenno to look up from her laptop what she sees is the last people in the world she wants her team to see she has kept her past hidden for a reason the less people who know about it the better. One of the 3 new familiar people in the bullpen said to Jenno : Jenno we need to talk. Just then Gibbs came into the bullpen once he sees 3 strange people in the bullpen and one of them is asking for Jenno he said : what do you want with my agent ? Who even are you all ?

Just then someone else came into the bullpen the new person said : Jenno we need to talk about a certain past issue. When Jenno sees the new addition to the bullpen happens to be the head of MI5 known as M who is her other boss she said : fine then let’s go to the Director’s office since whatever you need to tell me you might as well tell him too since he has the clearance to know whatever it is. Jenno then picked up her laptop and put the screen down on it then she exited the bullpen closely followed by M and the other 3 people.

5 minutes later all 4 of them are in Director Leon Vance's office the first one to speak is Jenno she said : what do I need to know M? M said : the case your team has just got it involves a certain evil agency from when you were 14 & 16 they are back they need to be destroyed again. Jenno I am sorry I have to tell the team about your connection to them. Jenno said : good luck then since I am not going to be here for it I hope you all have fun finding me.

Jenno then teleported directly to Mike’s office who looked up from his desk and sees Jenno he can tell from her body posture she is about to breakdown so he calls Jason into his office within a minute Jason enters the office and closes the door behind him he then sees Jenno and brings her into a hug she then instantly breaks down in his arms.

Meanwhile back in the NCIS MCRT bullpen Jenno’s past is being revealed by M lets just say many members of team Gibbs especially Gibbs himself is not happy about how Jenno kept such a big secret from him as well as how she was used when she was so young. The only things that team Gibbs didn’t get told about Jenno is her list of injuries as well as where she stayed when she was 16 this included not telling the team about her mild PTSD issue M left that for Jenno to reveal if she wants to any time in the future. Which M knows that will not be any time soon she knows that Tony & Leon know about it due to her working with them in LA in the past when she was younger and she told them about it as well as Nate who Hetty kind of forced on Jenno after a bad case but M is glad that Hetty did that since Jenno and Nate have such a strong bond that they will virtually tell each other anything which is a good thing especially in this type of work that both Jenno and Nate do for a living.

**End of Flashback**


	3. Disaster strikes / Jenno's start of talk with Jack Part 1

At exactly 10 : 10 Jenno feels a hand on her right shoulder and a voice talking to her telling to calm down of course she recognised the voice but it is not Tony's it is Jack's voice which she thought it was a bit weird at first why would she be back here when I have been ignoring her since she came to be apart of the DC team just then Jenno heard another voice this time she recognised the voice it is Tony's she starts to come back from her current headspace due to hearing Tony's voice both Tony and Jack can see she is calming down a lot now due to Tony's voice 15 seconds later Jenno is back to the present she sees Jack with her right hand still on her shoulder and Tony's hand on her left one they both noticed she is back to the present before Jack could take her hand of Jenno's shoulder and go back to her seat to leave Jenno and Tony alone to talk about whatever caused her to panic like that Tony said : are you back now Jenno?  
Jenno spoke for the first time in over a week she said : yes I am back sorry about that I normally can stop that from happening but I couldn't this time especially what today is.  
Tony said : you don't need to apologise for it they happen sometimes. I can help you get out of them so can Jack. I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but what caused the anxiety attack to happen?  
Jenno said : anniversary of what I got told when I was 4 and 15 today it shouldn't have happened I thought I got over it a long time ago obviously not. I hate this time of the year so much especially today wish I could go back in time and find a way to stop it from happening all together. 

Flashback to getting told about Uncles death & aftermath  
At 20 : 00 on Monday night that there is a knock on the Rider household door Jenno goes to answer the door she sees flashing blue lights she knows something bad has happened to her as well as Alex & Jay’s uncle she hopes it is not what she thinks it is but knowing there luck recently it is that she just hopes that she can hold herself together for everyone not breakdown like the last time something bad happens.   
1 minute later Jenno opens the door she sees 2 policemen as well as 2 other official looking people with suits on who for some reason look a bit like the type of people her uncle would work with are standing on the right side of the policemen.  
Jenno said : what do you want ?  
The older looking person in the suit said : may we come in we have news to tell yourself , Alex and Jay.  
Jenno said : id first then you may come in if your lucky.  
All the people showed Jenno their ID’s she is satisfied they are all real so she moves out the way she then said : come in the other 2 are in the living room follow me.  
All 4 of the people follow Jenno into the living room once Jeno gets in there she said : Alex & Jay these people want to tell us something.  
With that been said Alex and Jay look up from their tablets and see the people with Jenno Alex said : whatever you have to say to us say it now. Oh Jenno your AK system is being a pain again it will not let me access the minecraft server.   
Jenno said : I will deal with it in a bit I only have to unlock the server since locked it earlier to fix the areas which exploded last night by the way no more exploding the server for a while you 2.   
Alex said : fine just hurry up and unlock it already want to play on the server.  
Jenno said : be patient Alex I could keep it locked longer and add the mods I want on the server actually I am going to do that now so you have to wait longer. Bare in mind you 2 I am the only one who can fix the server if it breaks. Now you lot be quite so either of the 4 new people in the room can speak.  
There is a awkward silence in the room in the end the first one to speak is a policemen named detective ohana he said : at 18 : 00 your uncles car was found on the motorway flipped over and your uncle died while in the car.  
Once all 3 of them heard what the policeman said Alex brought his twin into a hug he tried to do that to Jenno too but he could tell she is trying to be the strongest for all of them eventhough she has gone through the most out of the 3 of them.   
Jenno said : thanks for letting us know. What is going to happen to all of us?  
The one in the suite spoke this time he said : the funeral for the uncle is arranged for 2 days time then after that you will all be going to Brecon Beacons for a while until a guardian can be arranged.  
Jenno said : basically you are sending all of us off to a SAS camp to be looked after by SAS soldiers who will make our lives living hell for being kids at their camp so great truly appreciate that I am sure my 14 year old self will truly enjoy the experience NOT! What time and where is the funeral?  
The older male in the suit spoke again he said : you will do as you are told and the time of the funeral will be at 11 : 00 I will send a car for all of you then straight after the funeral one of my men will be bringing you home to pack then after that you will all be taken to the SAS camp. So until Wednesday goodbye.  
All of the new people in the living room left the room then the house lkeaving the 3 underage grieving teenagersd to themselves until the day of the funeral which they got taken to by a car then as soon as the funeral finished they all got escorted home by the older suit man agents which happened to be MI6 agents and within an hour after the funeral finished Jenno , Alex and Jay are on the way to hell also known as Brecon Beacons.   
End of FlashBack

With what Jenno just remembered she then started to curl up into herself but she couldn't do it fully due to the hands on each other of her shoulders she is about to attempt to get them of her shoulders but before she could Tony said : Jenno don't curl up on yourself and shut us down we are here to help . Yes I know you have not talked to Jack at all since she joined the DC office as well as to the rest of the team since last Monday morning and I know they want to know the reason so do I but I figured out you will talk when you are ready to not before just don't shut us out ok I don't want to have to call Jason or even Mike to tell them that you have shut down on all of us as well as distanced yourself from the whole team which means that either one of them will have to come out to LA and somehow get you back to your normal self before all this happened. If I remember rightly both of them gave you a rule about this which you have to follow do you remember that rule ?  
Jenno quietly said : no shutting down to people who are trying to help you and if I have an anxiety attack like I just did I have to talk about the cause as well as the feelings about it to whichever psychologist or friend who is available to talk to at the time.  
Tony said : you are going to be breaking this rule if you don't talk about it so you have the choice of myself or Jack to talk about whatever caused the anxiety to happen when it did. I don’t even want to know what punishment you get for breaking one of the rules which have been set in place for you to follow.   
Jenno said : No you wouldn’t Tony let’s just say it is not good at all to be breaking those rules I have done it plenty of times before and regret it every single time. Tony I would talk to you about it but you already know about the main cause for it is especially what today is Jack doesn't and to be honest I kind of owe it to her as well since she has got to know me through a file well 2 files the Rider one and my personal one which agency lot have access to but not the non file me. Plus I know and trust a few of the people she trained me and they mean alot to me. To be honest I am glad that a certain thing hopefully didn't get mentioned when my past was revealed over a week ago I still have to have occasional therapy for that when it flares up.  
Tony said : no it did not get mentioned at all M kept it out of the reveal myself as well as Gibbs are the only ones on the team that know well the Director knows but that doesn't really count since he doesn't work with the team on cases that often.  
Jenno said : that is good then since if he did mention that I would refuse to talk or go anywhere near him for a very long time which come to think of it would be pretty hard since he is one of my bosses and I am dating his youngest son and his oldest one has been my official psychologist since I was 16 along with Jason and I am good friends with his middle son too.  
Tony said : yes it would be pretty hard for you. Now Jenno stop using your diversion technique to get us to forget about getting you to talk about the cause of your anxiety attack with either myself or Jack.  
Jenno said : it was that obvious ?  
Tony said : yes it was. I may only have a masters in Forensic psychology and you are about 6 months until getting a doctorate in it but I know how you work when you don't want to talk about something to me or to any other psychologists you get placed with unless it is Mike , Jason , Lance or even Nate which I know you can't get away with the diversion technique that easily since they know the trick and have had it played in them plenty of times by yourself as well as probably many other people. So Jenno this is your last chance to talk about it to myself or Jack or I will get Jason on the phone and tell him what happened no offence but I would rather be on his good side then his bad one.  
Jenno is quite for about 10 seconds Tony as well as Jack take their hand of either of Jenno's shoulders Tony then got his phone out of his pocket before he turned the screen on Jenno said : I will talk to Jack about it no need to call your Jason as much as I love being around him but he has work to do at work if I remember rightly he has a lot of paperwork to do hope he is having fun with the amount he has to do.  
Tony then put his phone back into his pocket he said : ok then I am going to leave you 2 to it and Jenno tell Jack what she needs to know best include what Gibbs as well as myself and the director know just in case.  
Tony then turned around and started to walk away from Jenno before he got to far away Jenno said : Ok Tony you're the boss well more like your brother Jason is when it comes to this type of thing. He would give me hell for this wouldn’t he? Thanks by the way.  
Tony turned to look at Jenno he said : yes my brother would give you hell for this so would the other 3 when I come to think of it and you're welcome now get to it or I will phone Jason.   
Tony continued to walk down the private plane and sat back down on his seat.  
Once Tony sat down Jenno turned back to Jack and she said : I am guessing you are wondering about the 4 and 15 year old thing which is affecting me today as well as the cause of that anxiety attack and the thing which only Leon , Gibbs and Tony know.  
Jenno then moved her legs and feet so Jack could sit down next to her , once Jack sat down next to Jenno she turned to face her and she said : yes I am wondering about that but you can tell me when you are ready to.  
Jenno turned fully to look at Jack she then said : might as well do it now otherwise I will have Jason as well as the other 3 if they find out about it on my back rather not deal with them especially with the mood that they all will be in dealt with it before got the t shirt for it to many times to count. The 4 and 15 year old anniversary thing is well the 4 year old one is getting told about the death of both my biological parents and the 15 year old one was the death of my uncle after both events I was a bit of a mess but I was a lot worse when I was 15 especially since it was the 5 month anniversary of me being out of captivity which I spent a week in before I got found and rescued. I spent a month in hospital of course the doctor got me psychologist after psychologist for me to talk to but I refused I would rather of kept what happened a secret instead of live through it like I already did in my nightmares and occasional flashbacks at the time even when I left the hospital they continued before you ask did I see a psychologist when I left the hospital I didn't since I refused to see one and I managed after a while to get them under control. Then due to getting told about the death of my uncle the nightmares came back again it took me about 2 weeks to get them back under control which totally sucked since myself and my 2 younger twin brothers went to Brecon Beacons 1 hour after the funeral lets just say the 2 psychs who I met again when I was 16 I met the first time at the SAS camp they both helped me alot. Then you know what happened after those 2 weeks since M probably gave you clearance to access that specific file for the first undercover operation I was forced into doing at the age of 15. The same thing which happened to me when I was 14 happened to me a week after my 16th birthday due to my cover being blown not my fault though it took 2 weeks for me to be found and rescued by the SAS and the teams which rescued me were both the teams myself , Alex and Jay trained with well K unit is our unit ; D unit was good friends with K unit at the time all 3 of us were training and are still good friends to this day well they would be since we all live together. Let's just say I was not in a good state at all I spent a month in the same hospital where I was treated when I was 14 got treated by the same doctor too he brought in a couple of psychologists to see if I would talk to them which I didn't so in the end he brought in a specialist psychologist which I happened to recognise from the time I trained with the SAS along with both my younger twin brothers he was the first one of the two people apart from Brad who actually talked to us 3 well after my epic breakdown on the first night sitting up a tree on a strong branch next to the toilets at Brecon Beacons they were both so nice to me after that night which I ended up sleeping in the medical team cabin after spending who knows how long talking to them about everything. They were both nicer to Alex and Jay too due to what I told them about our Uncle dying so they stopped the teasing and became the supporters for all 3 of us and for a shoulder to cry on as well as someone to confide in which is a good thing especially for me at the time they helped me with my nightmares too which to be honest I am still grateful to this day for. In the end 4 days after us 3 joined K unit both K & D unit became nicer to all 3 of us which was a bit strange at first but after a while we all got used to it and liked it too. Since then I have trust in all K & D unit members as well as the 2 certain psychologists who came into my life when I was at my worst at 15 and came back into my life when I was 16 going through something 10 times as worse and they have not left my life since which is a good thing since to be honest without them as well as a few other people I would not be where I am today. I will tell you about the breakdown bit if you want to know about it in detail ?  
Jack said : yes I do want to know about it in detail so I know how to help you with it in future incase it happens at work or any where else we are together.  
Jenno said : okay then here we go. It goes like this ...


	4. Flashback to Jenno’s first night at Brecon Beacons

At 21 : 00 Jenno sits up in bed she looks around K unit hut to see if any of the soldiers are awake when she sees all of them are asleep she gets out of bed and is about to quietly exit the hut before Jenno opened the door to the hut she hears a familiar voice say : where are you going Jenno ?  
Jenno looks to see who is speaking to her it happened to be her brother Alex , Jenno said : for a walk , can’t sleep.  
Alex said : why do you think you can’t sleep?  
Jenno said : I’m the one with the masters in Forensic psychology not you Alex and well usual reason I can’t sleep. Now you go back to sleep I will be back later.  
Jenno left the hut and closed the door behind her.

5 minutes of walking later she found a tree with a branch strong enough for her to sit on. Jenno did exactly that she climbed the tree and 2 minutes later she is sitting on the branch leaning against the trunk of the tree she then closed her eyes she is thinking about the last time she climbed a tree which happened the day before her uncle went away for work she did this to escape his bad temper due to shooting him with her paintball gun. With thinking about her uncle brought tears to her eyes she then carefully curls herself up into a ball and quietly cried this is the first time she has cried since her uncle's death since she has been strong for the rest of the family. 

One minute later Jenno hears a pair of voices from under the tree branch she is sitting on. Just then a voice said : hey kid are you okay ?  
Jenno ignored the voice completely she kept thinking about all the good times with her uncle before he died.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the tree Jason and Mike are both having a conversation trying to get the kid attention but it is not working. Just then a voice that is familiar to Jenno is within Jenno’s hearing range she then looks to see where that person is when she sees him she relaxed a little bit since she knows and trusts him unlike the other 2 people he is standing with.  
Just then the person next to him said : Brad how come can you get her attention and we can’t.   
Brad said : No idea. Let’s find out shall we. Jenno get down from that tree this instance.

A minute later Jenno is out of the tree and walks over to Brad she said : didn’t know you were here would of come to see you earlier otherwise.  
The person next to Brad who happened to be Mike also known as Lynx said : how do you 2 know each other ?  
Jenno gave Brad one of her ‘ can I trust them looks. ‘  
Brad said : you can trust them Jenno.  
Jenno looked at the pair profiling them in her head she said : their both head shrinks aren’t they ?  
Brad said : yes they are.  
Jenno grumpily said : I hate the head shrink profession you should know the amount of times you tried to stick them on to me in the past.   
Brad cheekily said : are you not training to be one though ?  
Jenno said : only so I can divert and misdirect them anytime you stick them onto me in the future. Plus the profiling side of things are interesting but come to think of it I have not learnt all the tricks yet only have a masters in forensic psychology not a doctorate waiting until I am older to do that one.  
Jason said : wait a minute your only a kid and you have a masters in forensic psychology that is impossible.   
Brad said : not when it comes to this one it isn’t she is smarter than she looks.   
Jenno said : thanks Brad. Now I am going back to bed to try get some sleep.  
Brad said : not before you talk about the reason you were up in that tree your not.  
Jenno said : not talking about it Brad.   
Brad said : yes you are especially if it is the reason I think it is.   
Jenno said : If I talk about it to the 2 head shrinks will you never mention it again?  
Brad said : only if you tell them everything they need to know and then if your lucky I will not mention it again.   
Jenno said : fine let’s go talk about it somewhere private I don’t fancy talking about it in the open.  
Mike said : ok then Jenno follow me and I will show you were we can talk in private.  
Mike walked away towards a big building Jason , Jenno and Brad followed Mike. 

5 minutes later Mike opens his office door and they all enter the office.  
Jenno goes over to the bookshelf she then spots a book on the middle shelf which has a title of hypnosis for beginners.  
Just then a voice from beside Jenno said : you know after you tell us what we need to know we can look at that book together.   
Jenno looked at the person who spoke to her who happened to be Lynx she said : sure I would like that. I have found hypnosis interesting for a while now I would love to know more about it even experience it myself one day.  
Jason said : how about you tell all of us what we need to know and myself or Lynx here will hypnotise you afterwards.   
Jenno thought for a brief moment she then walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Brad she then said : we have a deal.  
Mike sits down on the chair opposite Jenno and Jason got a chair from Mike’s desk het then moved it next to the one Mike is sitting down on he then sits down then 2 minutes later the impromptu late night therapy session for Jenno began. 

For the next 2 hours Jenno had the much needed breakdown talk with 3 people she grew to trust the most by the time it is over all Jenno wants to do is sleep but she is afraid to sleep due to her nightmares.  
Brad noticed this so he said : Jenno we will wake you up if you have any nightmares if you stay with us 3 tonight trust us.  
Jenno said : I do trust you all of you especially how you have all helped me for the past 2 hours. Brad I can't believe I am saying this but talking to head shrinks actually helped , wish I did it back then since I wouldn’t be this messed up.  
Brad lifted his left arm and brought Jenno into a side hug he said : I told you so but it takes a special psych or 2 to get you to open up. I am glad you have done that now and I hope you continue to do that in the future.   
Jenno yawned then she said : if it is any of these 2 being my psychs then you can count on it.  
Now shouldn’t you lot be going to sleep you have an early morning tomorrow.  
Mike said : yes we all do have an early start. Will you sleep though if we send you back to K unit hut ?  
Jenno shook her head since she doesn’t want K unit to see her go through a nightmare in a hurry.  
Jason said : would you sleep in our cabin tonight instead then ?  
Jenno said : yes I would. Can I be hypnotised though since it will help me get to sleep quicker ?  
Mike said : yes you can. Now come on you lot time for bed.

2 minutes later all 4 of them exit Mike’s office. Mike then locks it up for the night then they all walk towards the shared medical unit hut.  
5 minutes later they are all inside the hut Jenno sits down on the bed nearest to the door which happened to be the spare one she then took her shoes off after she done that she quietly said : AK casual bed clothes on me please.  
Once Jenno said that her clothes she is to sleep in are on her and the SAS uniform she previously had on is folded up on top of the box next to the bed.

Jenno sees the shocked look of 2 of the 3 members of the hut Brad sees the shocked looks he said : well you 2 just witnessed the first of many workings of Jenno’s personal AI system the next one will probably be breakfast time.

Jenno said : If it is like the slop I see earlier on certainly will be I need to eat edible food not slop no thanks rather not. So am I going to be hypnotised now to help me to sleep or not ?  
Both Mike and Jason came over to Jenno they then both decided to tuck her in and then 2 minutes later the hypnosis began.  
30 minutes later Jenno is fast asleep and within 10 minutes the rest of the hut lot are fast asleep too.   
End of Flashback


	5. Jenno's talk with Jack Part 2

Meanwhile back to present time on the private plane which NCIS MCRT is travelling to Los Angeles on.

Jack said : talking to all of them about what happened in your past helped you alot then.

Jenno said : yes it did help me a lot with me knowing Mike from before and still having the trust in him I had back then it was a lot easier for me to talk to him and when he recommended to me as well as my doctor at the time I would be better recovering where he worked so he can help me through what I am going through as well as keep an eye on me I agreed to it. The doctor I had at the time named Dr Brad Pitt was a bit shocked about it but agreed to it so that's how I met Jason again and got a stronger trust in both of them since they both helped me through those tough 4 months when I stayed where they work and I still talk to them to this day will I live with Mike and on occasions Jason stays over too. Mike lives with both his brothers as well as the rest of his brother’s unit and my unit too. Let's just say the house where we all live together can be a bit chaotic at times when we are all at home especially if there is a prank war going on which has happened a few times it is fun to be apart of though they are all like my big dysfunctional family.  
Jack said : that's a good thing then you have a lot of people to talk to when you need to after having a bad day or case which hopefully you do and not hold everything in like you have been doing recently well from what I can tell anyway I hope you have not been doing that though since it is not a good thing to do at all.  
Jenno said : I have been holding some bits in not other bits though since the house lot especially Mike notice if something is affecting me and who ever notices something is wrong with me they ask me about it. The house lot have a rule that if anyone at home notices something is wrong with another house member and they ask that person what is wrong it is better to talk about it then not to. If I don’t tell the person who is asking me what is wrong the person asks who I would tell and If I say no one it ends up myself and Mike or Jason in either of their home office’s until I talk about what is effecting me the majority of the time after a while I get bored and I tell whichever house member I am with about what is wrong. Sometimes if it is Jason or Mike who I am stuck with in the home office to use hypnosis on me to talk about it which they both will do and that helps me a lot since it helps me relax and calm down if I am pissed of or having a lot of anxiety about something or someone.  
Jack said : so in that type of situation with your anxiety which myself and Tony have just finished dealing with would you of just hypnotised yourself if myself and Tony didn't come over here to help you?  
Jenno said : probably would of done but Jason as well as Mike don't allow me to do self hypnosis unless there is someone there to help me get out of hypnosis when I can't do it myself since that happened once before and Danny Mike's younger brother had to call Mike to get me out of hypnosis and it took him as well as Jason 30 minutes to get me out of it so this when the rule of no self hypnosis without having someone who knows hypnosis to get me out of it came to play. So instead I would of probably watched gaming videos mostly Pixelmon or Troll Pack ones from a few youtubers I like to watch to counteract the feelings I had back then. But I am glad that you and Tony caught onto it when you did and came to help me thanks for that by the way.   
The main cause of the anxiety thing precise the 8 and 15 year old thing was how do I put it was you I was thinking how rude I was for not talking to you even before my doctor ordered me not to talk at all or very little due to my throat hurting. Luckily Brad cleared me on Monday night to talk again I just didn't talk yesterday at work or this morning yet to anyone apart from you and Tony is because I just didn't feel like talking since they will all just want me to answer questions about what they learnt about my past and the majority of the questions I am not ready to answer yet. I apologise for being rude and ignoring you its just I have had major trust issues ever since I was a kid and I find it hard to trust people I don't know a lot about well the only things I know about you is your name , that you work for M and that you trained with Mike as well as Jason and once I talked to them about you they lectured me about not talking to you and they told me that you trained with them and that they trust you with their lives and that I should trust you too. To be honest from what the little they have told me and the little I have learned since you joined the Dc office and from the way yourself as well as Tony helped me with that anxiety issue and you have stayed here and actually listening to what I am saying means a lot to me right now. I can see why the pair trust you a lot and to be honest I trust you a lot now too Jack I am so sorry for being such an idiot I shouldn't of been. The thing that Gibbs , Tony and Leon know about is I have had mild ptsd since I was 14 and when it flares up I am a mess and the 14 and 16 year old thing included torture of many kinds talking about it to Jason and Mike as well as Lance and Nate when they are available helps me a lot especially when it decides to make a surprise appearance which is annoying at first but I can deal with it with some help from the people that know about it.  
Jack said : I am glad that you talk to people about it when it appears I just hope you can talk to me about it if it returns anytime soon you can talk to me about anything you know that Jenno and I do mean anything.  
Jenno said : I know about that now thanks Jack I mean it.  
Just then Jenno yawned she is kind of sleepy now and Jack noticed this so she is about to move back to her seat at the front of the plane to have the last 4 hours of the plane ride to do work on her phone but before she could go anywhere Jenno ended up saying : Jack I know you want to go do some work on your phone where you were sitting for the rest of the 4 hours remaining on the plane and you can tell that I need to sleep but please don't go you can do your work here I don't think I will be able to sleep without having someone near me.  
Jack could see the desperate look in Jenno's eyes she said : ok I will stay just go to sleep Jenno I will keep watch.

Once Jack finished saying that Jenno shifted herself into comfortable position and within 2 minutes she is fast asleep trusting Jack to keep watch over her as well as to help her out of any nightmares or flashbacks she has while she is sleeping.


	6. Jack talk with Gibbs / Jack takes Jenno out of her nightmare

10 minutes after Jenno is fast asleep Gibbs arrives at the back of the plane he sees that Jenno is fast asleep and that Jack has remained sitting next to her.  
Gibbs quietly sits down on the seat in front of Jack he then quietly said : how is she ?  
Jack looked up from her phone and straight at Gibbs she said : myself and Tony have calmed her down from her anxiety attack Tony gave her the choice of either telling him or myself about what caused the anxiety attack otherwise he would call Jason and tell him about what happened on the plane to see if he can get Jenno to open up. Jenno choose me instead since something to do with a house rule and she didn’t want Jason or Mike if he found out that she broke that rule on her back for breaking a rule. Jenno told me what caused the attack as well as many other important pieces of information about her for me to know about just in case anything happens to her. This did include what only yourself , Leon and Tony know about which is a good thing for me to know about being the team psychologist and DC office Psychologist. She told me about how the reason she hasn't talked for over a week it was because her doctor ordered her to because her throat was hurting the majority of the day last Monday she then went to see Dr Brad Pitt her doctor and he told her she is not allowed to talk for at least a week then he would check her throat again in a week to give her the all clear to talk again or not. She told me he cleared her to talk again Monday night after he checked over she just didn't feel like talking yesterday or to any of you at all yet except for Tony and myself she may talk to the rest of you later today but we will have to wait and see. Whatever this case is Gibbs I don't want her working with anyone unless it is myself , Nate if he is around or even Jason if he is needed to be called to LA to take part in the case. If she is needed in the field I wouldn’t want her working with anyone else apart from Tony there is a lot of trust between the 2 of them as well as lot of history too they trust each other a lot to have each others backs as well as open up to each other when needing to and that what she needs right now.   
Gibbs said : I was going to put her to work with you anyway to work on the profile of this case whatever the case is that is and if Nate is back you 3 will be working together. I am sure Hetty wouldn’t mind me bringing Jason onto the case if he is desperately needed. Just to warn you Jenno is close friends Jason and he probably already warned you about how close Jenno is to Nate before you started working with my team just incase he didn’t Nate is like a mentor and bit of a older brother relationship to her he has known her for just as long as Tony and Leon have she just has a stronger connection to him then the other 2 plus he is the only other psychologist apart from Jason , Mike , Lance and now you that's she has opened up too about her past.  
Jack said : thanks for telling me that Gibbs I will still keep an eye on her anyway to be honest I hope Nate is back since the more people keeping an eye on her the better especially people she has a lot of trust in.   
Just then Gibbs phone went off due to a text message luckily Jenno didn't wake up which Jack is happy that she didn't since she can tell that Jenno needs to sleep for as long as possible.  
Gibbs reads the text message he has just received he then smiled and put his phone back into his pocket Jack said quietly : who is the message from?  
Gibbs said : Callen the leader of the team we are working with he just let me know that Nate will be meeting us all in the bullpen before going to MTAC to be briefed on the case. He has asked for it to be kept quiet since Nate wants to surprise Jenno.  
Jack : that's a good thing then I think Jenno will enjoy being around Nate for a while. 

Just then Jenno started to whimper a little bit Gibbs as well as Jack turn to look at Jenno Jack didn't know what to do to help her through what looks like a nightmare. Luckily Gibbs knew exactly what to do but he didn't do it he instructed Jack what to do he said : Jack bring her into your arms like a hug and comfort her like Tony did earlier on , tell her who you are , where we are and that she is safe , rub her back in circles with your hand too that will help as well as talk in a soft comforting voice and let her concentrate on only your voice since concentrating on to many voices will give her a headache.   
Jack did exactly what Gibbs instructed her to do and within the next 5 minutes Jenno has calmed down again she didn't even wake up she went back to sleep a more peaceful sleep in Jack's arms.  
Gibbs stayed with Jack and Jenno throughout the whole time once he noticed that Jenno went back to sleep he said : if you don't want to hold her the rest of the time she is asleep I will bring Tony up here to hold her while she is sleeping since I know she won't want to be separate from you while she is asleep now she feels safe.  
Jack said quietly so not to disturb Jenno's sleep : it's ok I will hold her while she is sleeping she needs the sleep go sit back with Tony we will be fine.  
Gibbs returned to his seat on the plane to leave Jack to keep an eye on Jenno he could tell that a trust bond has started to develop between Jenno and Jack he knows it could eventually become as strong as the one Jeno has with Nate well he hopes any way since it will be good to have another person Jenno can confide in even if it is a psychologist.


	7. Gibbs & Tony talk / Rest of plane flight

A few minutes later after leaving Jack to look after the peacefully sleeping Jenno Daniels , Gibbs sat back down on his seat next to Tony who looked up from his phone which he is currently having a text conversation with his brother Jason when he sees Gibbs sat back down next to him he said : how are they doing boss?  
Gibbs said : Jenno is fast asleep she whimpered a little bit about 5 minutes ago I told Jack how to help her and she did now Jenno is fast asleep against Jack I offered you to go sit at the back of the plane to hold Jenno while she is sleeping instead of Jack doing it but she said she would be ok holding the sleeping Jenno herself.   
Tony said : I wouldn’t of minded holding sleeping Jenno if Jack wanted me to I have held Jenno a few times before when she is asleep. It is a good thing that Jack and Jenno are getting along now and talking to each other too. By the way boss Jason knows about the anxiety attack I texted him about it he has offered to come out to LA to help with the case as well as keep an eye on Jenno if needed too but he knows Nate is back and he has asked Nate as well as me to keep an eye on Jenno and keep him updated about her too. I am just going to text him about the nightmare bit now just don’t be too surprised if him or Mike or even the both of them appear in LA to talk to Jenno. With everyone else apart from you , me and Jack asleep or entertaining themselves it will be a peaceful remainder of the flight.   
Gibbs said : you can go to sleep if you want to Tony there is still about 3 hours until the plane lands in LA.  
Tony said : Not tired boss I will probably talk to my brother for a while longer we haven’t had the chance to meet up in person for a while we have both been busy with work. What will you be doing boss ?  
Gibbs said : I will be reading this book Tony it is very insightful to say the least now get back talking to your brother or go to sleep you will need the energy to work this case whatever the case is that is.   
Tony said : sure thing boss. Have fun reading the book I have read it myself before it is very insightful indeed.

After that is said Tony goes back onto his phone to continue his text conversation with his brother Jason which lasts another 20 minutes before Jason has to get started on his favorite thing in the world to do which is paperwork and he has a lot of it to do.

For the remaining 2 hours 50 minutes of the flight before the 10 minute wake up call is a peaceful one for Gibbs everyone on the plane is either sleeping or keeping themselves entertained on their phones well that is what Tony is doing along with Jack who is also keeping an eye on a sleeping Jenno who is sleeping peacefully with one of Jack's arms wrapped around her and her head leaning against Jack's shoulder. Gibbs kept himself entertained by reading a book which he has read about half way through of already and he enjoys reading the contents of the book a lot.

At 13 : 50 Gibbs starts the process of waking his team up with the help of Tony the only one they don't need to wake up is Jenno since Jack does that when she sees Gibbs and Tony waking the rest of the team up.  
Within 2 minutes Jenno is awake she sees how she is leaning against Jack she is a bit embarrassed to say the least but she doesn't bother to move she is kind of comfy before she could say anything Jack says : Jenno we are going to be landing very shortly so you can't fall asleep again as much as you want to right now.  
Before Jenno could reply Gibbs came to the back of the plane he said: Jenno if you stay awake for the remaining 8 minutes of the flight I am sure you can sleep on the at least 1 hour drive to the La HQ and I will keep the rest of the team of your back for a while.  
Jenno sat up from her leaning position against Jack she then said : fine but I reserve the right to drink red bull or any other type of energy drink for the remainder of today without you or any of the team moaning at me about it.  
Gibbs said : fine deal but don't expect the LA lot to not moan at you for drinking that stuff or if your doctors or house lot find out about it I am sure they would moan at you about it .  
Jenno said : they probably would but I would just ignore them and the house lot if they moan about it and Eagle is at home I will just mention that I could give one to Eagle and the ones moaning instantly stop since they know when I am tired I need caffeine preferably energy drink and let's just say Eagle on caffeine or has had a lot of sugar he is worse than an overly caff pow hyped Abby. Hyper Eagle is an annoying one the last time he got hyper and he managed to annoy the medic of K unit and D unit the K unit medic decided to use tranquilizer on him to shut him up until the sugar got out of his system.   
Jack said : K unit as well as D unit sound like 2 fun units to be living with as well as apart of.  
Jenno said : yes both units are well most of the time unless a game of cat and mouse comes around that is a different story altogether.  
Before Gibbs or Jack could ask what the game of cat and mouse is Tony appeared next to Gibbs he said : plane is about to land boss and Jenno you better not be planning to play the game of cat and mouse any time soon thought you would of learnt from last time or at least the time before that.  
Jenno said : the game of cat and mouse is fun especially if the mouse wins.  
Tony said : but if I remember rightly the cat wins the majority of the time.  
Jenno said : only because the past 2 times Lion has been the cat and I don't disobey him in a hurry he is scary when he is angry well him and Mike are remind me to never wind them both up again or even your brother he is scary too.  
Tony said : of course I will remind you every single time I remind you but you don't listen most of the time.  
Jenno said : just mention their names or even Brad's next time then I will hopefully not do it but you never know.  
Tony just rolled his eyes at this he then said : for the ones who don't know what cat and mouse game is it is when Jenno , Alex or Jay majority of the time it is Alex or Jenno when either one of them are injured and they want to avoid getting medical attention but the medics especially SAS team medics see that they are injured and try to treat them both of them or whatever one of them is injured they go and hide away from them and won't come out until it is all clear or they have just accepted that they need treatment cause the injury hurts more than it originally did. Sometimes they are found before they decide to get medical treatment themselves and are dragged to the infirmary or back to K or D unit hut to get treated by the medic if they are being uncooperative the unit members who are not treating the injuries will hold the injured unit member down so the medic can treat the injured person wounds as well as check for other injuries.  
Gibbs said : Jenno your unit must have a lot of fun when it comes to having to play that game with you or Alex then. I hope I don't have to do that with you anytime soon.  
Jenno said : neither do I Gibbs you could just easily phone Mike and Jason to come do it for you or Brad actually not Brad he is the best at it being my doctor for a long time and he knows nearly all my tricks in the book.  
Just then the pilot announced over speaker : Gibbs the plane has officially landed on the ground time for your team to get off and get to work. Good luck with the case 4 members of the team are on the track to pick your team up.  
Gibbs said : right come on people you heard what the pilot said time to get of the plane and get to work.


	8. Meeting 4 members of the LA team / Travel to LA HQ

2 minutes later everyone on team Gibbs is off the plane with bags over their shoulders and are now standing in front of 4 of the NCIS LA team members Callen the leader of the group said : welcome to Los Angeles we will brief you about the case when we get back to base you half of you ride with myself and Sam other half with Kensi and Deeks.  
Gibbs said : Jack , Jenno and Bishop go with Kensi & Deeks , Tony and McGee with me.  
All of them did as they were told and got in the cars they were supposed to do.

Jenno managed to swipe the passenger seat before Deeks could get it of course he complained a little bit but Jenno said: Deeks quit moaning and sit in the back we have to get to base we have work to do or do I need to show Kensi that video from the last time I was here.  
Kensi said : what video?  
Deeks said : I thought you got arid of it ?  
Jenno said : was going to but didn't in the end actually I might delete it right now only if you get in the back and not moan about it the whole journey back.  
Deeks got into the back seat of the car and put his seatbelt on he of course pouted about it. Kensi sees the pout on Deeks face and found it hilarious but she didn't laugh at it though instead she started up the car and started the 1 hour car journey to the team base of operations.

For the next hour of the car journey is a good one for both cars since the one Gibbs is in they are catching up with each other and in Kensi's one there is music on for the whole journey and Jenno as well as Deeks are talking to each other throughout the car journey along with the occasional inputs from the other people in the car. 20 minutes into the car journey Jenno did open a can of red bull and started to drink it no one in the car moaned at her for drinking it which surprised her a little bit but she glad that Kensi and Deeks didn’t moan about it since even with the sleep she got on the plane she is still a bit tired so she is having the red bull drink to wake her up a bit since she knows she will need a lot of energy to work whatever case the team has to work with the LA team. Luckily for Jenno she finished drinking the red bull just as Kensi parked the car outside the operations base. 

All of them got out of the car and not even a minute later Callen pulled up the other car that the rest of the Dc team are in and they all got out of that car too. Kensi and Callen locked the cars and they all then headed into the Ncis building well not before Jenno put her empty red bull can in the bin so she hopefully doesn’t get told of by Hetty or even Nate if he is back from wherever he was working undercover for drinking an energy drink.


	9. Inside Ncis LA HQ / Jenno's unexpected surprise

2 minutes later the 4 members of the LA team and the 6 members of the DC team arrive outside the bullpen where they all see Hetty , Nell and Eric waiting for them well there was one other person in the bullpen back facing the rest of the team but once he hears the voices from the outside of the bullpen the figure turns around once Jenno sees who the person is she moved past the people from her team as well as Deeks who is in her way she then instantly ran into the mysterious figures arms he of course instantly wrapped her up in a hug when she was close enough to him to reach. 

He could tell she has already had a few breakdowns on the plane that say even though he didn't get told about it yet but he can just tell so with Jenno currently wrapped up in his arms he said : how many Jenno ?  
Jenno lifted her head from where it is comfortably leaning against his shoulder she said : anxiety 1 , nightmare 1. I talked about the anxiety one after I calmed down to Jack since it was her , Tony or Jason and Jason has a lot of paperwork to do and if I refused to talk about it I would be breaking a house rule and breaking one of those rules is not a good thing at all. I don’t fancy having the house lot on my back about breaking a rule especially Jason and Mike. I have not talked about the nightmare one yet since Jack helped me calm down with Gibbs guidance then after I was calm enough and out of the nightmare I fell straight back to a peaceful sleep and slept peacefully the rest of the flight to LA .   
Jenno then buried her head back into Nate’s shoulder to where it previously laid before she had to answer Nate's question.  
Nate said : I am glad that you talked about the anxiety one after you calmed down. Jenno you will be talking about the nightmare with me some time today while you are here otherwise I am going to inform Mike as well as Jason and you will have to talk to them about it.  
Jenno huffed in response to the suggestion she mumbled saying : I would rather talk to you and Jack about it.  
Nate heard what she said no one else did so he said : fine then after the briefing myself , you and Jack whichever one that is will be having that talk in my office.  
Jenno of course didn't bother with a verbal reply to this she just nods her head agreeing to what Nate has just ordered her to do since she knows not obeying an order especially this type of order will lead her to being in for a lecture about obeying the rules and any orders Nate gives her she doesn’t want a lecture of that type again any time soon especially after the last time she received that type of lecture from Lion when she hid an injury from him as well as the rest of the house lot. A few minutes later Jenno lifted her head up from Nate's shoulder and then they separate from the hug but she stays standing next to him since she has missed her mentor / psychologist / big brother a lot more than anybody else she has not seen for a long time. 

Hetty said : now that is over MTAC with all of you time to get to work all of you know each other except Jack who is the one that Jenno was standing next to when she came into the bullpen. Jack this is my team which you should of been introduced to the majority of them well the ones who picked you up any way. The 2 standing next to each other currently talking quietly is Eric Beale and Nell Jones. I am Hetty Lange operations manager and the one standing next to Jenno is Special agent Dr Nate Getz he is the teams operational psychologist and profiler.  
Deeks said teasingly : you can't forget mini Nate.  
Jenno said : shut it Deeks I am not a mini Nate I don't have a doctorate in forensic psychology like he has well not until for at least another 6 months hopefully when the doctorate course finishes.  
Deeks said : so I only have to wait that long until you get your doctorate then you will be officially a mini Nate.  
Jenno as well as Nate rolled their eyes at this Jenno then said : Kensi can you please knock some sense into your work partner.  
Before Deeks could protest at this suggestion Kensi head slapped Deeks after Kensi done that she said : that better Deeks .  
Deeks said : yes Kensi thank you Kensi.  
Kensi said : your welcome Deeks now let's get to work.  
Everyone did just that they all went up the stairs to MTAC within 2 minutes everyone is in MTAC and 2 minutes later the briefing of the joint case began.


	10. Operation Dragon / Callen & Jenno talk

Eric brought up the case file on the big screen in MTAC once Jenno sees the title of the case file she paled a little bit since she knew exactly what this case is about due to it being one of the files she managed to get of her dad’s who worked that specific operation about 14 years ago before he died. Jenno also knows who the undercover agent who are working in the Dragon gang since they are basically a member of her family she really wished he weren’t doing this undercover mission but he was the only one available luckily Jenno managed to persuade M to let her be the handler which he let her do since she is one of the best people to do it.   
Jenno hoped no one in the room noticed she played a bit due to the title of the case file on the screen but just her luck they did notice well not all of them did Jack and Nate did they were the 2 people Jenno hoped they didn’t notice since she knows after the case briefing is finished there will be some well let’s just say awkward questions to answer from Nate , Jack as well as anyone else who works out Jenno’s connection to the case.  
The first one in the room to speak is Nell she said : Operation Dragon is a gang involved in drug selling to the Navy as well as the Marines. The drugs are mostly strong painkillers and many other drug types. The Dragon gang has a strong history of this up until about 14 years ago when an undercover MI6 agent busted the whole operation apart then rumors had it the agent as well as his wife got killed a month later by a member of the gang who escaped getting caught. The gang only started selling drugs again 6 months ago and since 4 months after that there has been 1 undercover agent in place from MI5 who have been acting as a mob enforcer. The original agent working this case who took the gang down for the first time was named MI6 Agent John Rider AKA Hunter. 

Once Nell said that everyone in the room looked towards Jenno since they now know who Jenno’s dad is as well as her possible connection to this case due to her dad working this case over 14 years ago. All of them noticed Jenno is a bit pale at this since her team now know who her dad was as well as what he did for a living before he died.   
The first one to speak to Jenno is Callen he said : that is your dad wow I have met him before he is a good man.  
Jenno said : yeah I know a good father too when he was around. Is there anything else we need to know about the case before we start working it?  
Gibbs said : yes there is. Who is the agent currently undercover in the gang?  
Jenno intensely debated whether or not to tell both teams who the undercover agent is since she doesn’t want his bad reputation before he joined MI5 to come to light especially with the type of mission he is on as well as the small chance one they meet him he gets hurt by a member of either of the 2 teams she doesn’t want that to happen at all especially for everything he has down for her as well as her family over the years. But if she didn’t tell them she is obstructing justice so in the end she decided to tell them who the undercover agent is.  
Jenno said : the undercover MI5 agent is Agent Yassen Gregorovich.

Once both teams hear who the undercover agent is Sam said : why is he the undercover agent he was Scorpia before they got disbanded he should be in prison not an agent.  
Jenno’s eyes just then turned cold she then said : actually Samuel he was one of the few agents who took down Scorpia eventhough he was Scorpia at the time of taking down the agency but he chose to go against them due to actually knowing and somehow caring for the undercover agent who has spent at least 2 weeks maybe more getting tortured so he got a deal due to actually saving the agent as well as helping the other rescuers getting out of Scorpia HQ as safely as possible. MI5 is lucky to have Yassen since he is a natural at undercover work and is an excellent trainer too. There is no need to judge a person by its cover you have to get to know them as a person before judging them not just what is in a file orf by rumors you have heard. Yassen has lasted longer than any other undercover agents in the Dragon gang since all the others have been killed or severely injured in creative ways. 

Nate said : calm down Jenno.

Jenno turned her cold glare at Nate she said : No I will not calm down Yassen is on the good side not the bad side any more. He is the best person to be apart of the Dragon gang precise due to his reputation for what he used to do he grew up around a gang based neighbourhood and the best undercover agents have either grown up around a gang based community or actually been in a gang. It shouldn’t take a masters in Forensic Psychology soon to be Doctorate in about 6 months to see this. I trust Yassen with my life as well as my family to. Oh wait a minute he has actually saved my life on many of occasions otherwise I wouldn’t be here I would be dead or locked up in a mental hospital somewhere. Now would you lot kindly stop insulting someone you don’t know in person like I do and let Nell or Eric don’t care which finish briefing all of us on the case. 

There is a minute of silence in the room before Eric said : apart from the name of the agent who worked the case back then I have not managed to get into his file it has a lot of security which I have not managed to bypass yet but I will keep trying and will let you know once I get into it. Apart from that is all I know until I can get into the more detailed reports on the Operation Dragon.

Tony said : that is not a lot at all we have not even been told who the main players in the gang are apart from the undercover agent. We have nothing to work on until you somehow can get into the old agents report on Operation Dragon. How long will that take?

Eric said : no idea.

Jenno smirked at this since she knew exactly how to get into her dad’s file as well as any of the MI6 personal / mission files due to her still having high clearance due to the current head of MI6 actually liking her as well as occasionally being a consultant on the agency cases. Plus her AK system is what MI6 as well as MI5 use to protect their files.   
Everyone in the room noticed Jenno’s smirk Gibbs said : what is with the smirk Jenno?   
Jenno said : I may be able to get into my dad’s file for that specific mission report.  
Nell said : how?   
Jenno said : maybe because the security system that is protecting the file mission report is my own security system and if you are lucky I may unlock it but it will take time.   
Gibbs crosley said : Jenno if you don’t unlock it I will get Mcgee hack your system until he gets into the file.   
Jenno harshly said: good luck then since you lot won’t be able to find or get me to give you access to the file. AK Ender Wither Storm this base and Dragon files.  
AK did exactly that and once the files are off the screen Gibbs is about to have a go at Jenno before he could do that Jenno teleported out of the room leaving anything that she could be tracked with behind on the floor.  
Callen said : good one there Gibbs she has gone lone wolf I hope she is not going to do this case by herself without any back up otherwise if she is hurt even one bit you will have her whole family on your case and that is not a good thing at all they are all highly protective of her and it is not a good thing to piss off 2 whole highly trained SAS units after you. Now if you excuse me I am going to go find Jenno before she does something stupid. Sam you are incharge until I get back.

Once Callen finished talking he teleported out of MTAC and as close as possible to Jenno’s normal hiding spot in LA when she has gone lone wolf.   
Once Jenno sees Callen who is now sitting down next to her on the bench she said : I know they are pissed off with me for not letting them into the file as well as making it disappear and going lone wolf myself but I need time to think away from all of them. This case hits home a little bit especially since it was that specific gang that a member from the gang killed my dad as well as my mum I have never forgotten that moment being told they died.   
Callen said : yes they are mad at you but they have to understand that you will let them into the file when you are ready and the case well it kind of hits home for a few of us apart of the team too. Have you ever talked about your mum and dad’s death in detail to any one before?   
Jenno said : yes I have well not full detail but quite a bit but none of the ones I have talked to them about are here in LA . One is currently in his office at home , second and third ones are at work in New Orleans.   
Callen said : you have not talked to Nate about them then?  
Jenno said : not really no. Anytime he mentions for me to talk about them I just find a way to divert his questioning on that subject which actually works quite well. Kind of wish I didn’t have to work this case but I have too since my team are. Knowing my luck when we go back Gibbs will give me a head slap as well as shout at me for disappearing by myself. Nate and Jack will just go full psychologist mode on me and ask me questions which I so don’t want to answer in a hurry which will become irritating and if I don’t answer their questions they will just call Jason in to help them out since I can’t divert Jason as easily as the other 2 like I have done before.   
Callen said : If they become to annoying just come work in the bullpen with my team and having Jason apart of the investigation it will be good since he can help you as well as keep the others off your back to especially his brother if he becomes too overbearing.  
Jenno said : as if Hetty will agree to this though since myself and Jason are good friends knowing my luck herself as well as Gibbs will think he will be more of a distraction than a help eventhough he will be more of a help since he is awesome at profiling and seeing through people's masks which can be a good thing sometimes.  
Callen said : you will not know if Hetty will allow Jason to be apart of the investigation or not unless you ask her since she is technically incharge not Gibbs.  
Jenno said : ok I will ask her once we get back to base. Can you come with me though?  
Callen said : yes I will do. Now come on Jenno let's go back t5o base and talk to Hetty.  
Callen and jenno stood up then callen put his hand on her shoulder before he tp then back to base Jenno said : thanks Callen.  
Callen said : your welcome Jennno.  
30 seconds Callen & Jenno teleported straight into Hetty’s office at the NCIS LA base and once Hetty sees the pair standing in front of her desk she said : since you have found her so quickly Mr Callen we are all going to sit down and have a talk on how this case is going to work.   
Callen as well as Jenno sit down on the chairs in front of Hetty’s desk and the talk about Operation Dragon began.


	11. Talk with Hetty & Lone Wolf Again

The talk with Hetty for the pair only lasts 20 minutes which is a bit short for a talk with her especially when either of the 2 decide to go lone wolf to either have time by themselves or look for the other one. The talk about the case with Jenno and how it will work for her really annoyed her since she is not allowed anywhere without Jack or Nate with her which she hated the idea of since that means if somehow the team or Jack annoyed her she can’t go work out or go to the shooting range and shoot to calm down which is not an ideal thing at all.   
The only good as well as entertaining thing about not being allowed out of Jack’s or Nate’s sight it means that they will both have the job of calming her down if someone pisses her off which will be a fun task for the both of them since only a few people can calm her down if she is extremely pissed off and 5 out of the 7 people are based in New Orleans , 1 is based at Brecon Beacons and the final 1 is currently undercover on the case which her team and Callen’s team are currently working on. Jenno is actually looking forward to Jack’s and Nate’s attempts to calm her down when she is extremely pissed off since it will take them a long time to calm her down or it will not work at all and they will have to call in one of the 7 people to calm her down. Well out of the 7 Nate only knows 4 of them who can calm her down so good luck to whoever ends up being called to calm Jenno down it will be hard for that person Jenno just hopes that Nate chooses the most effective out of the 4 people he knows. Jenno hopes he chooses either Pride or Brad since they have known her the longest as well as the best since Jenno normally confines in either of the 2 if something is wrong and well Pride is a bit like a mentor to her has been since she first spent time with him when she was 15 before her uncle died. 

After the 20 minutes of the talk with Hetty finished for Callen & Jenno , Callen is dismissed to the bullpen by himself to face his team including the probable upcoming lecture of going lone wolf from his work partner Sam. Jenno has to wait for Nate to come get her from Hetty’s office for her upcoming lecture from not only Nate but Jack to which she is not looking forward to one bit but come to think of it could be worse it could be Pride giving her the lone wolf lecture instead , along with Chris and having a lecture from those 2 especially what they mean to her is not a good thing at all especially since an angry Pride and Chris are not to be ignored or messed with at all she has experienced it plenty of times before she doesn't want to experience it again in a hurry no matter how much she would rather be in New Orleans with them instead of doing this case she misses the pair a lot as well as Nathan her closest friend she has had in a long time. 

5 minutes later Nate entered Hetty’s office when he sees Jenno he said : you have returned then.   
Jenno said : unfortunately would rather be in my hiding spot it is a lot quieter.  
Nate said : but you wouldn't be doing any work there and I would of called Pride out here to come track you down which you know he doesn't like having to do since you should not be going lone wolf in the first place thought you would of learnt after the last time you went lone wolf obviously not.   
Before Jenno could argue back with Nate Hetty said : you 2 stop arguing I mean it Jenno if you go anywhere without a member of my team or your team know where I will presume you have gone lone wolf and I will call Pride in and I am certain you don't want to deal with an angry Dwayne Pride.   
Jenno said : I have dealt with an angry Pride plenty of times before and he doesn't scare me one bit I have dealt with much scarier things than Special Agent Dwayne Pride. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do in a land far far away.   
With that been said Jenno teleported out of the room and straight to her hiding spot in New Orleans which Pride only knows about.

Speaking of Pride Hetty is now on the phone telling him that Jenno has gone lone wolfing again for the second time that day.  
Pride is not happy at all that Jenno has gone lone wolfing again for the second time that day he is convinced that he is the only one called upon to find Jenno when she goes off the grid for a while.   
Before pride could use the tracking app on his phone to track Jenno down his phone rang and when he sees who is calling him he answered the phone he said : so I don't have to use the tracking app to find you then since you are going to tell me where you are.  
The person on the other end of the phone happened to be Jenno she said : you bring me one of those homemade brownies you made last night with you if you have any left then I will happily tell you where I am.  
Pride didn't even ask Jenno how she knows about the brownies since he knows she has been talking to Nathan quite a bit recently and he helped make brownies last night so he knows Nathan must of told her about them.  
Pride said : fine I will bring you a piece of brownie now where are you?  
Jenno said : spot number 2 in New Orleans. Now you know where I am hurry up and bring the brownie already.  
With that been said Jeno hanged up on Pride.

2 minutes later after telling Chris his SFA where he is going and collecting 2 pieces of brownie for himself and Jenno he then teleported to Jenno's location. Pride sat down next to Jenno he gives her a brownie piece they both ate their own piece in silence then a few minutes later the brownie pieces are eaten and the talk between the 2 of them has begun.


	12. Jenno's talk with Pride

The first one to talk out of Jenno and Pride is Jenno she said : I am guessing I am getting the usual lecture for going lone wolf again.   
Pride said : no you are going to tell me what is bugging you since you normally go lone wolf once a day not twice like you have done today so far.   
Jenno said : you may have to give me the pass to having attitude since some of the stuff which I am probably going to say may be perceived as attitude.  
Pride said : fine then you can have the pass just this once so get talking about what is bothering you.  
Jenno said : fine I will talk about it since it is you. Basically it started with the last case which I am sure you know about and then it lead up to me basically breaking down to Jack the new psychologist on the plane out to LA , then finally the last thing that tipped me over the edge to go lone wolf not only once but twice is due to the LA case is connected to the undercover gang which Yassen is currently under cover in. 

This does include certain comments made about Yassen to it’s just so aggravating that the people who made the comments only know him by rumours they have heard not by actually meeting him in person and getting to know him. I just wish I am not involved in this case and get to stay out here in New Orleans instead but I have to be involved since it is my teams case and technically I am Yassen’s handler too since I am the only person he trusts who is semi available for that position since the other 3 are all out on a training mission for another 2 months. As much as working with Nate on a case again would be fun but having Jack there too may be awkward especially since I wear a mask around the team and her at work and with Nate I don’t since he knows all my masks which I use he can even see through them all well the majority of the time he does. 

Pride said : basically you behave alot differently around Nate than anyone else due to trusting him more with the non mask version of yourself and you don’t want to change the way you behave around him with Jack there since both of you are used to it and if you do he will bug you until you tell him why you are behaving differently than you usually are around him. The bit about the comments just ignore them from now on and if they continue just tell Hetty how they are affecting you the just come over to New Orleans and come cool off as well as keep yourself busy. The last case you were on yes I did hear all about it. It is not a good thing you did by going lone wolf but I can understand why you done it under the circumstances so I am not giving you a lecture for it but if you do it again and I find out about it you will get the lecture as well as grounding you to the New Orleans Ncis base I am sure Leon will grant that wish especially if you go lone wolf again and I have to come find you. 

Jenno said : your wish may come true you never know but come to think of it being grounded to the New Orleans base may be fun especially if Nathan is around.  
With that been said Pride thought about the amount of times he has recently caught Nathan having a phone , text or skype call with Jennorecently and it has been a lot to say the least which is a good thing since he can tell the pair are close friends and are opening up to each other too. Pride did think about having Jenno around New Orleans will be a good idea since she seems a lot more settled as well as relaxed there and more sociable too. 

A few minutes of silence later Jenno said : I better phone Hetty and let her know where I am and that I am going to stay in New Orleans for the rest of the day Nate & Jack can handle the profiling work just fine by themselves. If she or the rest of the team moan about it tough luck my life my choice so there.  
Pride said : I can phone her if you want me to since I am sure you don’t want to get a lecture from her going lone wolf especially after the last time you got one of her. I need to talk to her anyway. Now let’s go back to my office and I will call her from there. 

With that been said Pride wrapped his left arm around Jenno he then teleported them both back into his office he then sat down at his desk he picked up his desk phone and called Hetty.   
While Pride had a phone conversation with Hetty Jenno is sitting on his sofa on her laptop playing Ark Survival Evolved Scorched Earth map. Jenno is enjoying playing Ark since she is levelling up her fire wyvern named Blade. 

20 minutes later Pride hanged up the phone and he looked over at Jenno he sees that she seems a lot calmer and happier then she was when she first arrived in New Orleans that day.   
A minute later Pride looked away from his current charge and got to work on the rather large amount of paperwork on his desk he is glad Hetty agreed to let him keep Jenno with him for the rest of the day it will be good for both of them especially Jenno. Let’s just say the rest of the phone conversation with Hetty is interesting to say the least you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out the rest of the phone conversation between Pride and Hetty contained.


	13. Phone call between Pride and Hetty

Pride only had to wait 2 rings before Hetty picked up her phone she said : hello Pride I am guessing with you ringing me you have found the lone wolfer.   
Pride said : yes I have done and she has told me what caused her to go lone wolf as well as after other bits to which we will be discussing more tonight when she comes home with me until then she is grounded to my office for the rest of the day. I know about the case that both teams are working together on just to warn you if Jenno needs space let her have it and if she goes lone wolf again just call me and I will deal with it.  
Hetty said : I am kind of thinking about asking you to join in on the investigation to help out with it since it seems that the case is close to Jenno and she does not really want to work with anyone but Nate and maybe Jack but I won't count on that one.  
Pride said : I have no active cases right now and to be honest I would rather be there in person to keep an eye on Jenno it will be easier to make sure she doesn't go lone wolf again if I am there.  
Hetty said : that is agreed then you come and help out with the case as well as keep an eye on Jenno.

Before Pride could say anything about it Jenno quietly said : glorified babysitter more like save me now.   
Pride didn't say anything about what Jenno just said he replied to Hetty saying : so basically glorified babysitter which I actually don't mind doing since it is Jenno after all. What time do I need to be there tomorrow with Jenno?  
Hetty said : 8 : 30 in the bullpen and make sure she gets a decent night sleep otherwise she will be grumpy and a grumpy Jenno is not a fun one to work with at all.   
Pride said : I will make sure she gets a decent sleep as well as a good breakfast. I know a grumpy Jenno is not a good one to work with I have experienced it before not a fun time at all.   
Pride said : Hetty I better get back to work on my paperwork and get as much of it done as possible before Jenno gets bored of playing Ark and decides to bug me instead.  
Hetty said: ok Pride good luck with the paperwork and I will see you tomorrow.  
With that been said Hetty hanged up her phone she then got back to work and so did Pride.   
Well Hetty told Callen to tell Gibbs where Jenno is as well as that Pride will be helping out with the case from tomorrow you will have to wait for a few chapters to find out the team's reactions to what they are being told by G Callen.


	14. Talk in Pride’s Office with Nathan & Chris Part 1

10 minutes later after Pride finished with his call with Hetty there is a knock on his office door.  
When Jenno hears the knock on the door she put her earphones in and turned the music she has on in the background up loud enough so she doesn't have to listen to the impending conversation which is about to happen between Pride and whoever out of the team enters his office.  
Pride noticed Jenno put her earphones in when the knock on his door happened so either she is avoiding talking to the person who is due to come into his office or she has found a song or music artist she likes and wants to listen to the music in peace and quiet without disturbances from the outside world.  
Pride is wondering which one of his ideas are correct he is about to go over to her and look on her laptop screen to see which one is correct but before he could do that there is another knock on the door which ended up Pride saying : come in.  
With that been said the office door opened and in came Chris and Nathan.  
Once the pair are inside the office the both notice Jenno on the sofa before any of them could say anything Pride shut his office door he then said : her team has got a case in LA which is related to the one she is currently a handler for let's just say comments were made about the undercover agent she was not a happy at all so she went lone wolf then she was found , had a talk with Hetty & Nate she got angry again so she went lone wolf to New Orleans & Hetty called me to find her which I did now she is grounded to my office for the rest of the day and Hetty has invited me to help out with the LA case which I have agreed to do plus to keep an eye on Jenno. 

Just then Jenno took one of her earphones out and noticed who are now present in Prides office she said : more like glorified babysitter since you are one of the few people I actually listen to when I am pissed off and need to calm down. Speaking of case work I wonder if they have gotten into the files they wanted yet probably not though.  
Nathan said : what case files?  
Jenno said : the La case is also connected to an old one of my Dad's cases which they can't access due to me blocking there access to the AK system to get the case file as well as activating the shutdown / lockdown mode which only the people with the code can access.  
Chris said : who has access to the code then?  
Jenno said : myself , friend in the BAU and a close friend who lives in New York. They all know not to give the code out to anyone without my permission.  
Nathan said : that is a good thing then so your team are going to have to wait until you give them permission to access the file they need for the case then?  
Jenno said : yes they do they can't even go above my head to my Dad's old boss or my other boss to get access to the file since they are mine to look after from now on. My AI system my rules not even Tony Stark can not get access to them using his AI system well he doesn't need to really since he has access to the AK system already.  
Chris said : wait hold on you know Tony Stark Jenno?  
Jenno said : yes I do even hang out with him as well as the others sometimes when I am free plus he helps keep an eye on the AK system especially the backend stuff. Due to hang out with them the first weekend of next month. Nathan you can come to next time they want to meet you. If you want to meet them that is.  
Nathan said : of course I want to meet Tony Stark and the rest of the avengers team it will be a fun experience.  
Jenno said : it certainly will be I can't wait for you to meet Hawkeye you 2 will get along really well and if you are lucky he will show you some of his tricks which are pretty awesome to use especially on Wolf or Eagle well mainly Eagle his reaction especially to the last one was hilarious to say the least.  
Nathan said : makes me want to meet him more now especially the trick you used on Wolf. I heard he complained about it a lot and you got grounded for about a month for that one.  
Jenno said : more like 2 weeks before he got fed up of me refusing to talk or acknowledge any of them. But then that did have a major disadvantage Ben put Brad onto me who then within the day brought in his friend Seb who is a psychiatrist as well as a good friend of mine of course within 15 minutes he got me to talk about the reason why I was not talking to the others.  
Chris said : how did he manage to do that you wouldn't even talk to me when I came over.  
Jenno said : Seb has his tricks in getting me to talk even when I don't want to. The only other person who can use that trick effectively well unless you count John is Nathan.

A few minutes of hard thinking later about what trick Jenno is talking about then suddenly Nathan out loud said: seriously he used that deal with you again ; but come to think of it always works well if it is Seb or John that is.  
Jenno rolled her eyes at this she said : it works for you occasionally too but it is mostly Seb that it works for since I see him more then John these days.  
Pride said : what trick are you 2 even talking about?  
Jenno said : I think it is better to show the pair then explain it after since I am kind of tired anyway. If it is ok with you Nathan?  
Nathan said : it is ok with me Jenno. Do you want it done the fast way or the slow way?  
Jenno said : the slower way since you can explain it to Chris and Pride along the way and if they have anymore questions they can ask after I am out of it.  
Nathan said : sounds good with me. Now Jenno pass me your right hand then we will begin.  
With that been said Jenno does as she is instructed to do so by Nathan and within 5 minutes Jenno is into the familiar state of relaxation also known as hypnosis. Now the fun part of the hypnosis process he begun for Nathan for starters explaining the whole process to Pride & Chris which will be a fun and interesting experience to say the least.

You will have to wait until next time to see how Nathan got on with the explanation to Chris and Pride on the method of hypnosis in the story of the Adventures of Special Agent Jenno Daniels LA / DC.


	15. Talk in Prides office with Nathan & Chris Part 2

The silence in Pride’s office while Nathan hypnotises Jenno is a bit awkward at first since it is the first time in a long time that Chris and Pride have seen a person hypnotised in person especially Jenno since they have only witnessed her in hypnosis once before and that was John who hypnotised her not Nathan the pair didn't even know that Nathan knows hypnosis.

A few minutes later Nathan stopped taking in his hypnosis voice he then looked over at Pride and Chris to see their current reactions to what is happening in front of them. The reactions he is seeing no are good ones he sighs in relief to this since he has not actually hypnotised anyone before in front of his boss who is his mentor and Chris who is like a nigh brother to him. 

When Pride and Chris see Nathan's reaction to how they reacted to what he did and is doing to Jenno they are both happy that he relaxed while doing it since he is doing something good which is going to benefit Jenno on the future when Nathan brings her out of hypnosis.   
Just then Nathan said : do the both of you now know what the trick that Seb used on her is?  
Chris said : yes I do know now and in a way I am glad he used it on her to get her to talk about what was bugging her at the time. Just curious what handshake did you use on her it certainly was not a normal one?

Nathan said : the handshake method is called the Erickson it is the best one to use with Jenno myself as well as John have used it on her every time she needs to or asks to be hypnotised either due to stress at work or home. If I remember rightly the last time was due to a bad case which caused her past to be revealed to her team which included the new psychologist at the time let's just say she was not a happy camper about that at all.   
Luckily Jenno managed to go see a few people she is good friends won't to calm her down before she ended up wanting to shoot certain people with a paintball gun repeatedly due to revealing areas of her past which she would of rather kept hidden and forgotten. But unfortunately for her that didn't happen. Speaking of Jenno I better get her out of hypnosis before she falls asleep in it like she has done before. 

With that been said Nathan spent the next 10 minutes getting Jenno out of hypnosis which he succeeded in doing without we falling asleep in it for once.

10 minutes later Jenno is out of hypnosis and the talk about hypnosis as well as many other topics including the one about Pride going to LA to help out with the case which Jenno liked the idea of especially since Pride can calm her down if she gets pissed off again ; as well as preventing her doing something reckless such as going lone wolf and working the case by herself which is a dangerous & idiotic thing to do no matter how tempting it is to do exactly that.

In the end Jenno enjoyed the rest of her day in the NCIS New Orleans office since she got to to spend time with the 3 people she cares about the most as well as in a place which has felt like a home to her ever since she first came to New Orleans with her Uncle and meeting Pride for the first time.

When it came to 17 : 00 Jenno went home with Pride and they spent the evening chilling out with each other before the next day occurred when they both had to work together around not only the LA team but the DC team too.   
The pair went to bed and to sleep at 23 : 00 not as late as Jenno normally goes to sleep but she accepts it especially since the next day is going to be a long one to say the least she is not looking forward to seeing the team's again at all especially her boss Gibbs.   
You will have to wait until chapter 17 to see how both teams react to Jenno's return to the case as well as how they react to Prides presence in person with Jenno.


End file.
